madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Immortan Joe
It is by my hand, you will rise from the ashes of this world! — Immortan Joe Colonel Joe Moore, better known as Immortan Joe, is the primary antagonist of Mad Max: Fury Road. He is the lord of The Citadel and the leader of the fanatical War Boys. Biography "One ordinary Wednesday the power was turned off and it didn't come back again. The world went beyond the tipping point (...) Those who could, left the city to a slow death. Those with muscle and ruthlessness (...) ex-jarheads, devildogs with high and tight haircuts, caches of weapons and the will to use them, men in search of something more, a vision of a new world rising from the ashes of the old world. Their leader, the militant Colonel Joe Moore..." http://www.comicbookresources.com/comic-previews/mad-max-fury-road-nux-immortan-joe-1-vertigo-2015 Rise to power Immortan Joe - formerly known as Colonel Joe Moore - was a veteran of The Oil Wars and a hero of The Water Wars. He formed a biker gang terrorizing the people after the fall. His gang included henchmen dubbed Major Kalashnikov (later known as The Bullet Farmer) and a strategist: Deepdog. With each battle the gang grew stronger by slaughtering the leaders of other gangs and taking the women. With that, his idea of bringing back society willingly took a dark turn. Eventually he and his gang entered the wasteland, where he would learn about a massive aquifer plant later known as The Citadel. Learning about The Aquifer Out in the wasteland, Colonel Joe Moore spotted a group of rogue MFP officers (Roop Sarse & Charlie) killing a group of people. He sent out a war party that found a survivor (later known as The People Eater) with knowledge of the location of a massive aquifer built into a series of natural stone pillars in the wasteland, sitting on a lake of fresh water. After learning about the location of the aquifer, Colonel Joe Moore tried to bargain with its inhabitants, wanting to trade the captured women for water. His offer was turned down and his gang was attacked. He decided to look for water elsewhere. Finding Gas-Town & Bullet Farm Colonel Joe Moore sent scouts to look for water, but what they found was a derelict oil refinery and an abandoned lead mine. He also sent out disposable members of his gang to climb and inspect The Great Rock, but all of them were shot down. Taking over The Citadel Joe Moore, inspired by a Persian (sic) (Maratha in actuality) general Tanaji Malusare, decided to sneak into The Citadel and take it over in a similar fashion. He strapped a rope to a lizard that was going to climb up the wall and allow the gang to climb it. The lizard was reluctant to climb at first so one of the members of Moore's gang cut off his own finger and tied it to a stick hanging in front of the the lizard's head to encourage the reptile to climb up. The lizard eventually made its way up and the attackers climbed up the rope at night. The remaining gang members on the ground started an all-out assault and while the aquifer defenders were busy shooting them from atop a surprise attack came from the people who climbed up. As Moore's men were attacking up top, the defenders retreated to another tower and blew up the pipes connecting the towers. Moore's plan was foiled. The gang started to count losses. As they were doing so it came to their attention that there was a fight inside the main tower. Becoming a legend As the day went on the main tower started to burn. The gang on the ground thought someone made it inside that tower. But then they saw familiar members hung from the top one after another. On the third day the band underneath lost all faith and decided to leave. But then, Joe Moore appeared. He was immediately dubbed "Immortal" or 'Immortan Joe' by his gang. Immortan Joe's empire The harshness of that world blurred the edges of reality. People worshiped Joe like a god. Meanwhile Joe rebuilt the aquifer into The Citadel and scoured the land for resources. He reclaimed the Oil Refinery up North and used it to produce guzzoline for his armada. Dubbed The Gas Town it was run by the captured fat man who tipped Immortan about the location of the aquifer and he became known as The People Eater, reckoner human calculator. Immortan Joe refurbished the abandoned lead mine and turned it into The Bullet Farm under the rule of his former gang mate, Major Kalashikov now known as The Bullet Farmer. Fury Road The legend of Immortan Joe captured the hearts of many and they traveled to The Citadel to seek for better life. They were known as The Wretched or The Triumvirate, standing at the lowest in the hierarchy, occasionally allowed to drink water from Immortan Joe's supplies. Only the healthy ones were taken by Immortan to become either Milk Mothers, Treadmill Rats, War Boys or Breeders. None of them knew what fate awaited them. The young boys were forged into fanatical believers of Immortan Joe's cult, becoming mechanics, worshipers of the V8 and Immortan Joe's greatness. However, Immortan Joe was fearful of his future seeing his sons unworthy of becoming his successors. He created a 'breeding program' in order to produce a healthy successor for his empire. He sought the healthiest and purest women and called them "The Five Wives". The Wives escaped his tyranny with help of Imperator Furiosa. Immortan's cult Immortan Joe made himself into a divine figure for the War Boys that regard him as a god leading them to a chrome-plated afterlife in Valhalla should they impress him on the battlefield. His cult reaches out far to The Wretched who - being at the bottom of the hierarchy - flee to The Citadel to be offered water and a way into The Citadel itself if they are chosen by Immortan Himself. Appearance and personality Joe is an older man of stocky build, with long white hair and piercing blue eyes. His back is covered in large boils, indicative of some sort of skin disorder. Due to his rank in society, he breathes clean air through a respirator mask (decorated with horse teeth to resemble a skeletal jaw) connected to a large breathing apparatus (resembling a bellows) worn on his shoulders. Like his War Boys, Joe covers himself from head to toe in white makeup, giving him a ghostly pallor. He wears clear plastic armor, which is adorned with several service medals and molded to give him a muscular appearance. Joe displays many traits typical of cult leaders and dictators. He is a tremendous public speaker, delivering lofty speeches to elicit fealty from his subjects. He regularly demonstrates his control over The Citadel's resources, constantly reaffirming his dominion over the population. He commands a horde of fanatical warriors who worship him and follow him without question, even going so far as to sacrifice their lives for his every whim. In turn, he offers them the promise of eternal life with him in Valhalla. Despite his totalitarian nature, Joe does seem to have a altruistic side. He sincerely believes that he is doing right by society within The Citadel: by rationing the water, growing and distributing crops, capturing "blood bags" (enslaved individuals used as blood donors) for medical use, and by implementing a "breeding program".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOYGNSaUiD8 Relatives *Immortan Joe's Wives *Rictus Erectus *Corpus Colossus *Scrotus *Immortan Joe's third heir Trivia *Immortan Joe is portrayed by Hugh Keays-Byrne, the actor who played the Toecutter in Mad Max. *The scepter carried by Joe in the film is actually a personal effect belonging to Keays-Byrne, a memento of his mother-in-law.http://www.businessinsider.com/mad-max-hugh-keays-byrne-returns-to-franchise-2015-5 Quotes *"That's my child! My property!" (To Angharad) *"Do not, my friends, become addicted to water, or it will take hold of you and you will resent its absence!" *"Mediocre!" *"Return my treasures to me, and I myself will carry you through the gates of Valhalla. You shall ride eternal. Shiny, and chrome." (To Nux) Gallery Ss-mad-max-fury-road-011c.jpg Car-madmax-31l.jpg MMFR_Immortan_Joe_Online_Art.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-158b.jpg File:Immortan-Joe.jpg|Keays-Byrne on set References ru:Несмертный Джо Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mad Max: Fury Road Category:Deceased characters Category:War Boys Category:Mad Max: Fury Road characters